Kitty
by Hysteria82
Summary: Roy really isn't a cat person. But, thanks to Edward he learns to deal with one. RoyEdward


It had been three minutes since Edward had returned home, sporting a glare and a little ball of white fluff hardly bigger than his hand.

Said ball of fluff was soon after unceremoniously plopped down in the middle of his - rather expensive - imported Xing rug.

He looked down at the small animal and it answered his confused look with a blink of its own and a pathetic meow that sounded more like a squeak.

He blinked at it in return and forced his gaze up to the golden eyes of his young lover, who then informed him in a no nonsense kind of voice that: "We're keeping it and if you don't like it you can go fuck yourself."

At one point in time, Edward's crude rant would have intrigued him and he would have had no choice - whether he agreed with the boy or not - but to strike up an argument with him for the sake of fun.

But since they'd started living together, the phrase "Go fuck yourself" had taken a literal meaning. And if Edward didn't get his way, he'd most likely be left alone for a week (or more) with nothing but his own hand and a girly magazine to keep him company at night.

So what choice did he have but to nod his agreement?

Edward rewarded his cooperation with a smile that promised many sweet things - or at least a lack of punishment - before heading off to the library, abandoning the helpless little critter to his care.

He watched the blond leave, feeling rather annoyed at his irresponsibility, before turning back toward the kitten who groomed itself happily.

Oh well. Such a small thing couldn't be that much trouble.

He was soon proved wrong, for the moment he spun his chair back around to face his desk hoping to finish up some paper work – he hated working at home but if he managed to turn everything in tomorrow he wouldn't be needed on Friday and since he normally had the weekends off and Monday was a national holiday that left a nice long weekend to look forward to and was worth the extra work - the cat attacked. The twitching of his toes was something the kitten couldn't resist and Roy winced as tiny claws and razor sharp teeth easily broke through the thin material of his sock and into the flesh below. He resisted the urge to kick it - it was just a baby after all - and shoved it away with his injured foot and all was well.

For two minutes.

Apparently, little 'small, fuzzy, and violent' didn't like to be ignored.

Roy was half way through a form, signing and initialing where appropriate, when - like magic - there was a cat in his lap, nudging his hand and causing the pen to jerk, ruining the nearly completed form.

He picked the kitten up - it bit him - placed it on the floor and proceeded to ignore it while he tried to salvage his hard work.

The kitten then decided to wrap around his legs: rubbing and pawing and leaving a trail of white fur on his blue pants' leg to match all the fur it left on his lap previously.

He pushed it away... again. And it bit him... again.

With a sigh, he pulled out a clean sheet of paper and began to redo the last form, and proceeded to, once again, ignore the kitten.

Three lines into his work and he felt a sharp jab in his shin. The cat had placed one claw, just one mind you, into his leg, forcing the colonel to acknowledge its existence.

Roy pushed his bangs from his eyes and scowled down at the little beast, ignoring large blue eyes that looked all pleading and innocent -he wasn't going to fall for it, he knew that look well- stood up, grabbed the kitten, walked across the room, and planted it firmly on the couch before returning back to his chair only to have the kitten reappear in his lap the moment his rear met the cushioned seat.

It was going to be a long day.

A very long day that didn't end till long after the sunset and the blond who had brought the little beast creaked open the den's door and poked his head in.

The normally neat room was a mess. The fern that had once stood so proudly in the corner was now in shreds... so was the left side of the couch. There also appeared to be a stain on Roy's Xing rug... but that thing was ugly anyways, and as far as he was concerned, it was an improvement.

Maybe leaving the cat alone with Roy had been a mistake...

Fearfully he looked over at his lover -hoping the man hadn't added him to his 'hit list' – and gasped at the site before him.

There in the corner of his home-made office sat Roy at his desk working -that sight alone was shocking enough- with the little white kitten curled contently on his lap purring.

He couldn't help but smile as he made his way across the room, giving Roy a quick kiss on the cheek, and gathering the kitten into his arms and 'shooing' it from the room -making sure to shut the door so it couldn't return and disturb them- before returning to Roy and taking its place on his lap.

Once settled in and comfortable, he nuzzled his lover's neck - glad that the uniform top had been removed earlier and only the white collared undershirt remained in his way - and kissed a small red scratch that he guessed the kitten had left sometime earlier.

Roy set his pen down with a sigh and wrapped his arms around his troublesome lover, used to constant interruptions and accepting the fact that he wasn't going to get any work done today, and rested his chin on his head, breathing Ed's scent in deeply.

"Thanks for letting me keep him, Colonel..." he murmured against his throat, the title -used more as a pet name- held more respect here, at home, than it ever did at the office.

"Muffin had kittens..."

"Al's cat?"

"Yeah," he bobbed his head in confirmation. "She had kittens. Winry wasn't going to let him keep anymore pets and he found homes for the rest, so, you know."

"Yes, I know. He asked you to take this one." he smiled knowingly, glad to have the answer to why Edward suddenly wanted a pet. Even after all this time, Ed couldn't say no to his brother if there was anything he could possible do to make him happy.

Ed grinned back and kissed him, absently fondling the buttons on Roy's shirt. Breaking for air, he continued to speak.

"Didn't think you were a cat person, Colonel.."

" I'm not." he confirmed, pulling his gloves free to more easily help undo the remaining buttons. "Cats are small, loud, annoying, destructive, violent, demand attention when you're busy, and snub you when you want to play with them."

He paused; Edward took a moment to glare at his lover, but kept silent. After all, love was about compromised. Which was why he was giving the man a chance not to speak the comparison he knew was coming instead of just punching the man's face in right there and then.

Roy smirked.

"It's a lot like dealing with you."

The automail connected with his arm and it was painful and was probably going to leave a bruise.

But that didn't matter because soon after all of his paper work was brushed away and Ed scooted off of his lap and onto his oak desk.

"Shut. Up." he said firmly, grabbing Roy's shirt and pulling him forward for a hot, rough kiss.

It looked like he had no choice but to go to work this Friday. 


End file.
